The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly, to improvements in a connector for mounting a cable.
Conventionally, such connectors as shown in, for example, FIG. 26 and FIG. 27 are used as connectors to be mounted on the cable. Referring to the drawings, an inner contact 104 from a connector outer conductor 102 with an insulating bushing 103 is inserted into the connector outer conductor 102 of a cut and assembled housing 101. An outer conductor adapter 107 which is adapted to be connected with a cable outer (or shield) conductor 106 of a cable 105 is mounted on the connector outer conductor 102. The connector is extended into the cable 105 prior to the connection between the connector and the cable 105, and has a sleeve 112 which fixedly attaches under pressure the cable outer conductor 106 against the outer conductor adapter 107 in the connecting step.
In order to mount the cable 105 on the connector, as illustrated in FIG. 27, first, an internal conductor 108 and an internal insulator 109 extending from the cable insulator 110 of the cable 105 are inserted into the outer conductor adapter 107 of the connector. The internal conductor 108 is inserted into the slit 104a of the inner contact 104 so as to solder the internal conductor 108 and the inner contact 104 for the connecting operation thereof. Thereafter, a cover 111 is put on. The outer conductor adapter 107 is covered with the cable outer conductor 106, the sleeve 112 is moved onto the cable outer conductor 106. The cable outer conductor 106 is caused to adhere under pressure against the outer conductor adapter 107 by the securing operation of the sleeve 112.
But the conventional connector had disadvantages in that it was necessary to cut and prepare the housing, the outer conductor adapter and so on. Thus, the manufacturing step was complicated and the sleeve 112 had to be manufactured and prepared as a separate part, thereby resulting in higher costs. Also, another disadvantage is that the sleeve had to be mounted about the cable in advance, such that the step in mounting the connector on the cable was complicated, and the standard assembly time was relatively long.